至高的女王
簡介 __TOC__ * 參考: 官方公告 * 開放時間: 9/12/2019 戰鬥資訊 PRO= The Empress Supreme - PRO |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Deal light damage 2 or more times to an enemy |mission-3 = Use a limit burst |mission-4 = No items |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = Magi Pot |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = Morgana |drop = Dark Cryst }} |-| ELT= The Empress Supreme - ELT Trust Moogle |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Use 3 or more limit bursts |mission-3 = Deal light damage 3 times or more to an enemy |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = Empress of Virtue Morgana |drop = Dark Megacryst }} |-| LGD= The Empress Supreme - LGD Trust Moogle |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Evoke an esper |mission-3 = Use 5 or more limit bursts |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = Empress Supreme Morgana Empress's Knight Captain of the Empress's Guard |drop = Dark Megacryst }} 獎勵 PRO= |-| ELT= |-| LGD= Bonus Unit Bonus: 所有屬性提高30% Boss Info (LGD) Empress Supreme Morgana Abilities Attack Pattern * Pre-emptive attack ** ** Ends turn * If either Empress' Knight or Captain of the Empress's Guard is alive: * When Empress' Knight dies: ** ** Starts to use every 5n-1 (or 4, 9, 14, etc) turns * When Captain of the Empress's Guard dies ** ** Starts to use every 5n-1 (or 4, 9, 14, etc) turns * If either Empress' Knight or Captain of the Empress's Guard is dead, has a chance to use: ** (1% chance) ** (5%) ** (5%) ** (5%) * Threshold attacks: ** 70% HP: *** (summons 2x Evil Drake) *** ** 50%/30%/10% HP: *** *** Continues with the attack pattern for that turn ** Note: Morgana will use multiple threshold attacks if multiple thresholds are crossed in a turn * Remaining actions are: ** (5% chance) ** (5%) ** (5%) ** (5%) ** Normal attacks Captain of the Empress's Guard Abilities Attack Pattern * Pre-emptive attack: ** ** Ends turn * If Empress's Knight is alive: * When Empress's Knight dies: * Every 5n-1 (or 4, 9, 14, etc) turns: ** ** Ends turn * Every 3n-1 (or 2, 5, 8, etc) turns: * Under 60% HP, starts to use ** (20% chance) ** (20%) * Under 20% HP, uses every turn * Remaining actions are ** (10% chance) ** Normal attacks Empress's Knight Abilities Attack Pattern * Pre-emptive attack: ** ** Ends turn * If Captain of the Empress's Guard is alive: * If Captain of the Empress's Guard has less than 60% HP: 5% chance to use on the lowest HP ally * Every 5n-1 (or 4, 9, 14, etc) turns: ** ** Ends turn * Every 3n-1 (or 2, 5, 8, etc) turns: * Under 80% HP, starts to use ** (20% chance) ** (20%) * If Morgana was hit by an attack: * Remaining actions are ** (10% chance) ** Normal attacks Evil Drake Abilities Attack Pattern * If Morgana is dead: * Every 3n-1 (or 2, 5, 8, etc) turns: * Every 5n-1 (or 4, 9, 14, etc) turns: ** ** Ends turn * If under 70% HP: (10% chance) * Remaining actions are: ** (15% chance) ** (15%) ** Normal attacks Tips * See testimonials and discussions. * PRO and ELT share the same AI as The Empress of Virtue trial: ** The battle starts with a pre-emptive AoE SPR break to your party. ** Morgana will retaliate if hit with fire, lightning, water, or earth-based damage *** Physical attacks: Retaliates with 2 turn 100% physical mitigation (cannot be dispelled) *** Magic attacks: Retaliates with ST dark damage + MP drain ** If both physical and magic retaliations have been using previously in the fight, Morgana will use I will wipe you from existence! (AoE non-elemental hybrid damage that can't be covered) *** She will also start to use that skill every 5n-1 turns ** If any units guarded, Morgana will gain a permanent 20% physical mitigation buff for the rest of the fight ** If a limit burst is used, Morgana will start to use ST Death every 5n-1 turns ** Her self ATK/MAG/DEF buffs are not dispellable. ** Remember to reapply breaks when she dispels herself every 5n-1 turns * Recommended unit roles: ** Magic cover tank with high elemental resistances ** Breaker and/or imperiler ** Magic damage dealer *** If using this for ELT, only the above is necessary. ** Healer with AoE or multi-castable reraise, source of stop/charm resistance ** Breaker and/or source of elemental debuffs ** Buffer, preferably with damage mitigation buffs ** Provoker ** Physical damage dealer *** If using this for ELT, only the above is necessary. References * PRO & ELT: Stats and AI parse by aEnigmatic * LGD: Stats and AI parse by aEnigmatic Example Strategy * Example Team used for clearing with all missions: ** Sieghard Evasion Provoker, Death Immune ** Warrior of Light Lenna Healer ** Kryla Breaker ** Sacred Shield Charlotte Ice/Wind/Light/Dark Resist ** Warrior of Light Bartz & friend Warrior of Light Bartz Wind Weapon, Human Killer Everyone without evasion has 100+ dark resist for the AoE physicals. Charlotte has high elemental resist to cover the magic attacks. The Knight is killed first by the physical dps, making sure to have Fenrir (or another source of AoE mirage) active on the turn the Knight dies because the Captain will buff his stats before attacking in response. After the Knight dies, either OTK the Knight, or dispel his buffs and re-break him, then finish him off. Morgana can then be killed from there. Either OTK her, or slowly work her down, taking care to not multi push thresholds without finishing her in the same round. Videos Youtube